<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Повтори by WateR_DaD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265392">Повтори</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateR_DaD/pseuds/WateR_DaD'>WateR_DaD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Real Life, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateR_DaD/pseuds/WateR_DaD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Скоро наши танцевать начнут, как по мне, самое то, чтобы оторваться. Поглядишь, может, легче станет.<br/>— Я не в настроении смотреть на полуголых девушек.<br/>— А кто говорил о девушках?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Повтори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В клубе жарко и душно. Куда ни посмотри, всюду дёргаются пьяные мужские тела, а девушки игриво — по крайней мере, так они думают — танцуют рядом, привлекая внимание, на деле же — банально топчутся на месте, не попадая в такт. Музыка резкая, громкая; куда ни сядь, где ни пытайся спрятаться, всё равно будешь слышать её и вздрагивать от каждого нового бьющего по ушам бита. Около барной стойки звук немного тише. Дейдара занимает место в самом углу и прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Наверное, зря он пришёл отдыхать в такое место.</p><p>Бармен косится на него и почти сразу же отходит в другую сторону, заранее зная, что тот попросит. Не то чтобы Дейдара часто здесь бывал, но то, что его пристрастия уже выучили, определённо говорит о многом. Склонившись над стойкой, он продолжает смотреть вниз и, когда перед ним ставят коктейль, даже не сразу это замечает.</p><p>— Я не заказывал, — приподнимается на локтях, откидывая назад волосы. Теперь растрепанный хвост не скрывает его лица, и легко можно заметить синяки и мешки под глазами, осунувшийся вид и устало опущенные вниз уголки губ. Сейчас Дейдара совершенно не походил на себя обычного, и даже малознакомый бармен не может не догадаться, что что-то случилось.</p><p>Но за работу психолога клуб ему не доплачивает, поэтому, получив новый заказ, он просто уходит обратно. Дейдара подпирает лицо рукой и наклоняет голову, посматривая на бокал с коктейлем. Потом будто решается, тянется в сторону напитка и выпивает сразу до конца; давится, заходится кашлем и почти падает на стойку грудью, в последний момент успевая выставить руки.</p><p>— Эй, парень, — с подозрением смотрит себе за спину бармен. — Обычно с текилы тебя так не… — и, не находя слов, просто показывает на него, всё ещё прочищающего горло и сильно покрасневшего. — Всё нормально?</p><p>— Замечательно просто, — огрызается Дейдара, подталкивая вперёд пустой бокал. — Повтори.</p><p>Бармен фыркает, но всё-таки берется за бутылку.</p><p>— Плохой день? — он хочет произнести это ненавязчиво и легко, только из-за грохота музыки приходится почти кричать, чтобы собеседник услышал.</p><p>— Жизнь плохая, — хмурится Дейдара и тянется к ещё не законченному коктейлю. Бармен сразу стучит по руке, зло смотрит в его сторону и продолжает украшать бокал дольками апельсинов.</p><p>— Ага-ага, и от ужасной жизни ты сидишь в дорогом клубе, попивая не менее дорогие коктейли, — только закатывает глаза на его слова.</p><p>— Иди к чёрту! — демонстративно кричит и вытягивает руку, снова разом закидывая в себя всю порцию, после чего всё так же широко распахивает глаза и пытается отдышаться.</p><p>— Я бы на твоём месте заканчивал с этим.</p><p>От откровенно недовольного взгляда бармена Дейдаре на секунду становится не по себе, но он быстро отмахивается от этого чувства и в очередной раз подталкивает пустой бокал.</p><p>— Повтори.</p><p>— Тебе не напиваться надо, а отдохнуть, расслабиться как-то, ну, — бармен неуверенно потирает затылок, косясь в сторону — успокаивать полупьяных клиентов никогда не было его хобби.</p><p>— Да ты прям гений мысли, — равнодушно отвечает, приподнимая бровь, и ждёт, когда ему снова нальют.</p><p>И хотя ему не хочется, он всё равно делает ещё один коктейль — работа есть работа.</p><p>— Ну я не знаю… — неуверенно начинает, подталкивая к Дейдаре бокал. — Скоро наши танцевать начнут, как по мне, самое то, чтобы оторваться. Поглядишь, может, легче станет.</p><p>— Я не в настроении смотреть на полуголых девушек.</p><p>— А кто говорил о девушках? — смеётся бармен, замечая, как встрепенулся Дейдара после его слов.</p><p>— Всё равно неинтересно, — отвечает, не поднимая глаз, и отставляет в сторону бокал, хотя секунду назад с уверенностью подносил его к лицу.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — хмыкает, переводя взгляд на часы. — Ты сначала посмотри, потом что-то говори.</p><p>С танцпола подходят новые клиенты, и бармен направляется к ним, но всё равно между делом посматривает себе за спину — на разлёгшегося прямо на стойке Дейдару. Тот лениво крутит между пальцами длинный локон, иногда поднося его ближе, будто всматриваясь в цвет, искажённый неоновыми лампами.</p><p>Хочется спать, и даже музыка, до этого бьющая по ушам, будто звучит приглушённее, как-то мелодичнее. Дейдара даже на мгновение прикрывает глаза, легко зевая, пока не понимает, что ему не показалось.</p><p>Музыка действительно изменилась.</p><p>Он поднимает голову и, хмурясь, осматривает людей вокруг. Танцпол как-то быстро опустел, все расселись по диванам и креслам, а в середине зала наконец показалась сцена, ранее скрытая танцующими телами.</p><p>«Как долго я спал?»</p><p>Прислонившийся к стене бармен подмигивает ему, и Дейдаре как-то резко хочется отвернуться. Что он, собственно, и делает.</p><p>Дёргается, переводит взгляд в сторону и, даже сам не успевая этого заметить, цепляется за вышедшего в центр парня.</p><p>Наверное, они говорили о нем.</p><p>Парень одет в странный костюм: кажется, что всё его тело состоит из соединений дерева и металла. Он выглядит куклой, с этими полосками, имитирующими суставы, с плитами, заменяющими грудную клетку и мышцы. Одежда совсем тонкая, телесного цвета, такая, что, если подключить воображение, легко представить, что всё перед тобой — правда; и танцор действительно далёк от человека. Ткань, идеально подогнанная под него, повторяет каждый изгиб — не сборит и не висит, выглядит второй кожей на его щуплом теле.</p><p>Дейдара не может оторвать от него взгляда, хотя тот ещё даже не начал танцевать.</p><p>Откуда-то издалека доносятся шум, музыка, кажется, диджей объявляет его имя. Дейдара не слышит ничего из этого, но имя «Сасори» будто само проникает в его сознание. Он мимолётно проводит языком по пересохшим губам, не отрываясь от разворачивающегося впереди зрелища, тянется за бокалом с недопитым коктейлем, и всё равно неосознанно шепчет: «Са-со-ри».</p><p>Прикрытые глаза парня видны даже с такого далёкого расстояния. То ли в этом виноват свет прожекторов, направленных на него, то ли у него действительно такие длинные ресницы, но чёрные тени на щеках становятся слишком похожими на шрамы. И красные волосы, налетающие каждый раз на лицо, до странного красиво с ними сочетаются.</p><p>В движениях танцора одновременно и грубость, и плавность. Он показывает себя, скованного ненастоящим телом, хватается за свои «деревянные» руки, «железные» мышцы, проводит по ним долго и чувственно, не пропуская ни сантиметра своего тела, задерживаясь на местах ненастоящих соединений и, запрокидывая голову, прикрывает глаза, пьяно улыбаясь. Сасори выгибает спину, расправляя плечи, и продолжает двигаться в такт музыке, и глаза его — замечает Дейдара сразу же, стоит ему их только приоткрыть, — лихорадочно блестят, и прикусаны губы так развратно, что даже не остаётся сомнений — он сам наслаждается танцем.</p><p>Цепляется за еле заметные застёжки на костюме, и взгляды всех смотрящих неосознанно зависают на ловких движениях пальцев, подхватывающих тонкую ткань и легко дразнящих настоящую кожу под ней. Изогнувшись, он отстёгивает костюм с голени, отбрасывая его в сторону, на пол — даже не кому-то в руки, а они всё равно ползут, как завороженные, за этим «трофеем». Поправляет волосы, опускаясь руками со скул на шею и легко хватаясь за неё; и само знание, что этот танцор, наверное, не против асфиксии, будоражит фантазию каждого.</p><p>На месте сердца написаны какие-то слова, и издалека их не разобрать, но зато можно увидеть, как волнующе Сасори обводит это место пальцами, а стоит нечаянно (или же специально?) его задеть, и он начинает улыбаться бесстыдно и пошло.</p><p>На спине застёжка скрыта слишком сильно, и Сасори снова приходится выгнуться, чтобы её расстегнуть, — он оседает на пол, двигая бёдрами, и поднимает голову, в таком положении смотря на всех снизу вверх.</p><p>Дейдаре не нужно обводить взглядом зал, чтобы понять, сколько неприличных взглядов направлено на танцора.</p><p>Ткань со спины расходится в разные стороны, открывая бледную, почти белую кожу, по которой из-за контраста температур проходятся лёгкие мурашки. Сасори ведёт плечом, скидывая кофту; тянется, спуская её с другой руки, и снимает совсем, ведя двумя пальцами дорогу от ключиц всё ниже и ниже. Ткань слетает на пол, Сасори едва-едва отталкивает её в сторону, и несколько стоящих вблизи мужчин будто сходят с ума, пытаясь дотянуться до неё.</p><p>Парень же только улыбается, смотря на них, и поднимается на ноги.</p><p>Мимолётом осматривает зал, успевая за секунды осмотреть каждого посетителя. Он продолжает танцевать, вместе с тем шагая медленно и вальяжно, и не отрывает взгляда от…<br/>Дейдары.</p><p>Ему кажется, он ошибается, и Сасори смотрит на кого-то другого, только сзади — стена, а из людей рядом только пьющий кофе бармен. И он действительно не успевает даже всё обдумать, как замечает слишком близко подошедшего танцора и чувствует его лёгкое прикосновение к собственной руке.</p><p>Бокал с коктейлем неохотно выскальзывает из слишком сильно сжатой ладони. Сасори прикладывается к напитку — ярко-оранжевые капли, пролитые на кожу, слишком сильно привлекают внимание.</p><p>Дейдара следит за ним, как завороженный.</p><p>Он не видит, но чувствует, как его аккуратно, но сильно тянут за волосы. И ему кажется, он слишком пьян — думать становится как-то сложно, и даже если получается, всё равно осознание происходящего приходит слишком поздно.</p><p>Сасори оттягивает ему волосы, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.</p><p>Он закидывает одну ногу на мягкую обивку рядом с ним. Стулья у бара всегда были маленькими — чтобы удержаться, Сасори приходится совсем прижаться к нему. Дейдара откидывается назад, всё так же с запрокинутой головой, и пытается отдышаться.</p><p>И в таком положении — Дейдара даже удивляется — танцор кажется гораздо выше, хотя он может поспорить, что они примерно одного роста.</p><p>Дейдара опускает взгляд, чертыхается, закрывая глаза и пытаясь привести себя в чувство.</p><p>«Каблуки…»</p><p>Глаза Дейдары всё ещё закрыты.</p><p>Он пропускает момент, когда Сасори садится ему на колени полностью.</p><p>Он чувствует только внезапно появившиеся тепло и тяжесть чужого тела. Чувствует гладкость ткани, тонкой настолько, что с закрытыми глазами кажется, что её нет вовсе и они прикасаются кожа к коже. Чувствует движения, плавные, сводящие с ума. Руки, оглаживающие его плечи и грудь, играющиеся с пуговицами рубашки и возвращающиеся к шее. Запах, шёпот, тяжёлое, сбившееся дыхание — своё или чужое, не разобрать.</p><p>Дейдара поднимает руки, и плевать на запрет, плевать, если его сейчас выведут из клуба и изобьют — плевать. Он касается груди сидящего на его коленях парня, прямо в том месте, где даже на его настоящей — горячей, немного шероховатой, с маленькими рубцами — коже нарисована та же надпись, что и на костюме. Дейдара обводит красные буквы пальцами, чувствуя, как дрожит под его прикосновениями тело, как ускоряются движения его бёдер. Видит, как запрокидывает голову и открывает шею — и хочется поцеловать, — но он сдерживается и только тянется к ней, легко смыкает пальцы, не причиняя вреда. Слышит, как срывается дыхание, как вскрики — тихие настолько, что только до него и доносятся, — вырываются из его груди.</p><p>И Дейдара действительно отсчитывает секунды до того, как всё закончится. Он касается тела Сасори жадно, почти грубо — так, будто ему до сих пор не верится, что трогать что-то настолько совершенное вообще законно. Его руки скользят по очерченным мышцам, а бёдра подмахивают в такт движениям Сасори. И тяжело сдерживать голос, и всё уже давно слишком жарко, горячо и нереально. И с закрытыми, и с открытыми глазами чересчур много эмоций, и просто невозможно поверить, что это действительно происходит.</p><p>Музыка на фоне постепенно затихает, но даже так Дейдаре не хватает времени, чтобы догадаться о её скором конце. Просто в какой-то момент в клубе становится слишком тихо, и сбившееся, поверхностное дыхание Сасори оказывается тем единственным, на что он способен обращать внимание. Музыка сменяется на другую — более резвую, но всё ещё не похожую на ту, под которую дёргается молодёжь. Значит, сейчас на сцену вышел другой танцор.</p><p>Дейдара открывает глаза только в тот момент, когда Сасори начинает подниматься. Слишком резко и неаккуратно, будто вся его плавность и мягкость закончилась вместе с музыкой, а сейчас остался только он сам — не танцор, человек. На его лице ни одной эмоции, если не считать нахмуренных бровей, но Дейдаре почему-то кажется, он ходит так постоянно, поэтому, наверное, можно даже не считать.</p><p>Сасори поспешно уходит. Дейдара даже не замечает, в какую сторону: слишком быстро он слился с толпой и исчез из виду.</p><p>И всё это до подозрительного сильно похоже на бегство.</p><p>Дейдара ещё какое-то время всматривается в людей вокруг, но так и не находит никого похожего.</p><p>Он поворачивается лицом к бармену и неслушающимися руками подталкивает пустой бокал.</p><p>— Повтори.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>